percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
JUSTICE/Chapter 4
RENA "Oh my freaking gods." "What?" Ricky asked me as we walked down Broadway toward her friend's apartment. I pulled the two other girls behind a news stand and then pointed to the north. The pro-olympians were walking down the street, staring at some sort of crystal thing the stupid demi-protogenos was holding. Then another one of them, the dude, pointed to the cart we were hiding behind and I got back out of view. "How in Tartarus did they find us so fast?" Max asked. "Help from an old friend." I spun around, hearing the vaguely familiar voice of the son of Tyche. He, Stele, and Hope had formed a triangle around us. We'd been ambushed. Max and Ricky had already drawn their weapons, but I didn't bother to draw Rabiem. The others already had the advantage. "Okay, you're trapped. Just come quietly," Stele said. I clenched my fists. I hated being told what to do. Of course, I hated most things, but really hated being told what to do. Suddenly, Stele shrieked and jumped back, pulling the other two with her. "What in Athena's name are you doing?" Hope asked. Stele pointed to my hands. I looked down and saw bright red smoke curling off of them. I actually laughed. "Thank you, mother," I muttered. "What's the big deal? It's just smoke," Distefano asked. "No, it's furor mist!" Stele said. She looked incredulously at Hope's and Distefano's blank faces. "You're not telling me you don't know what that is!" "It's like laughing gas, but instead of laughing you go into a fit of mad hallucinations. It can last for days on end," I said cheerfully. I held out my hand and concentrated. Stele just had time to yell "Hold your breath!" before they were flooded with the stuff. I turned triumphantly back toward my allies. Ricky was grinning. Even Max looked impressed. "Come on." JESSICA Finally, when my lungs felt like they were going to burst, the mist cleared. "You guys okay?" I checked Aaren's and Lucky's eyes; they were both still their normal colors. Niether of them had inhaled any of the mist. (They would have turned bright red otherwise.) "So you knew she could do that? And you didn't think to ''warn ''us?" Aaren said iratatedly. I glared at her. "I didn't realize ''she ''could do it. I went up against her mother once and she used it on me." I thought back to my fight with Lyssa. If Rena had all of her mother's powers... I shuddered, remembering the horrifying images Lyssa had forced on me simply by looking into my eyes. "Well, that was a bust," Lucky said, breaking my train of thought. "What now?" "We should get back to camp. Regroup. Get some other kind of help. A magical kind. We can't just keep trailing them through New York and getting our butts kicked every time we run into them." I said. Aaren glared at me. "We do not get our butts kicked ''every ''time." "Um, ya, we kinda do." Lucky said. Aaren sighed. "Alright. Fine." "How are we going to-" Lucky started, but cut off when I grabbed his and Aaren's wrists. The shadows around us began to collect. "What are you-" Aaren didn't have time to finish her sentence before we were engulfed in darkness. I felt the familiar rush of traveling through the shadow realm. Then it was over, and the three of us were standing outside Cabin 65 (it was always dark enough for shadow travel there). Aaren and Lucky were breathing heavily. I smiled. "Guessing that was you guys's first shadow jump?" "Don't. ''Ever. ''Do that. Again." Aaren said. I stifled a laugh. "Come on. Let's go find someone who can help us" Category:Nickystellar Category:JUSTICE Category:Rena Taylor Category:Jessica Stele Category:Fan Fiction Category:Collaboration